no need for bad fanfiction
by baka incarnate
Summary: the adventures of 2 tenchi muyo fanfiction writers. falow our writers as the bug tenchi and the gang... and any one else they can manage to.
1. no need for a plot

(NOTE:This is my first fan-fiction. If you continue to read, please bear with   
me. Thank you, and enjoy) If you see some ***, I am making a reference to an   
episode of the Telivision series. If you see some dialogue wrpped in ? Then   
the writer is entered into the scene.  
  
  
NO NEED FOR A PLOT!  
  
  
The sun is setting in the west, casting an array of colors across the sky.   
As the sun drops deeper beneath the horizon, shadows overcome the carrot garden   
where we find our hero, Tenchi, and of course, Ryo-ohki, finishing a hard day of   
work.  
"Let's go, Ryo-chan!" says Tenchi, just starting to pick up his basket of   
carrots.  
"MEOW!!!" says Ryo-ohki, "MEOW MEOW, MEOW!!!" Ryo-ohki picks up her   
miniature basket of carrots, and begins to follow Tenchi.  
"Did you have fun today, Ryo-ohki?"  
"MEOW!!!"  
"That's good. You worked really hard today. You deserve a big bowl of   
carrot stew!"  
"MEOW, MEOW"  
Just then, a eerie light is shed upon the shadows. Tenchi pivots and   
searches for the source of the light. The light seems to come from all   
directions......then only one.  
"C'mon Ryo-chan!" Tenchi says as he begins to run in the direction of the   
light.  
"MEOW!" Ryo-ohki says in a panicked voice.  
As they run, they dodge the bracnches and roots of the surrounding trees.   
As Tenchi emerges from the greenery, he is blinded by a strange light. He   
squints, trying to see through the gleam, and sees.......a funny old man with a   
flashlight!  
"Oh-ho!" says the funny old man, peering through his coke bottle bifocals,   
"So you're the voices I heard!"  
"Who are you?" asks Tenchi.  
"I'm an old man, what do I look like, a rabbit?"  
"No, you look like an old man..."  
"That's because I am one! You're it!!!" He taps Tenchi on the shoulder   
and runs off at a an unusually fast pace.  
"How quickly he runs!" ***AYEKA, EPISODE 2, OVA #1***  
"Did I hear Ayeka?" asks Tenchi.  
"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW???"  
"Nevermind, let's find the old man!  
The chase begins again. Tenchi and Ryo-chan search frantically for the   
old man. Tenchi, out of breath, sits down on the ground in a semi-clearing in   
the woods.  
"You'll never find me..." says the old man. Tenchi jumps to his feet, and   
looks straight up, where the old man is hanging by his knees from a tree.  
"You gave yourself away old man!"  
"That's what you think..." He swings off the tree, and disappears in to   
nowhere.  
"What the hell? That really sucks."  
"Yes...It does...." The old man pops out of a bush.  
"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"Who says this Fan-Fic has to make any sense?" says the old man.  
"I do!" says the old man popping out of another bush, on the other side of   
the clearing. (Yes, there's two now)  
"Me too!" says yet another old man.  
Tenchi looks on in bewilderment. Ryo-chan is oblivious to everything as   
she happily munches on a carrot.  
"How many of you are there?"   
"We don't know, it's your fan-fic..."  
"Okay.......eight!"  
Five old men pop out one by one numbering themselves off, "4, 5, 6, 7, 8!"  
"....How about nine?"  
Another old man pops out, "9!"  
"Nevermind...that's too many."  
"Wait a minute, I'm necessary to the plot!" He is gone in a puff of   
smoke.  
"That'll teach you to think you're impoertant to the plot....there is no   
plot!"  
"That was our line!" said the 8 old men in unison.  
"That's what you think... I'm the writer!"  
"Oh, manevolent writer! Thank You for this wonderful Fan-fic of   
nosensical gibberish," says Tenchi, bowing down in awe.  
Sudennly the 8 old men begin chanting: "Brown nose, Brown nose"  
"You don't have to suck up... you're the star! And you old men....Shut   
UP!!!!!"  
A cricket chirps.  
"That's too quiet!"  
Sound returns to normal.  
"That's better. Anywho....where were we?"  
One of the old me says, "We had just popped out of the bushes."  
Another old man, "Don't think you're important..."  
The "helpful" old man disappears in a puff of smoke.  
Tenchi asks, "Which one of you is real?"  
Each old man points to them self. All but one..."I've always been a   
loner...." He disappears in a puff of smoke.  
"Why are you all here?"  
"I was lonely..." He disappears in a puff of smoke.  
"Now there's only 5? You guys are dropping like flies!"  
The crowd of old men gives answers like: "He told me there was gonna be   
pie." or "I'm here caus he's here" or "I wanted to be important" or "I dunno,   
I'm not the writer.."  
"Don't try pass this on as my fault, It was my strange friend'd idea!"  
writer's strange friend: "I delved into the pits of ultimate EVIL for   
these ideas"  
Don't talk to the characters... that's my job!  
writer's strange friend: "sorry.. I'll go....."  
"Okay, I'll ask you one more time...or I'll kill all of you...Which one is   
the real one?" asks Tenchi.  
Four of the old men point towards the one remaining. Then... they   
disappear in a puff of smoke. The one remaining says, "We're all real!" then...   
he disappears in a puff of smoke.  
"This is too screwed up for mere mortals to understand...I'm going home."   
says tenchi as he finds his way back to the carrot garden.  
"MEOW" says Ryo-chan still completely oblivious while finishing off her   
carrot.  
"Let's go home Ryo-chan"  
"MEOW, MEOW"  
Tenchi stopped every few minutes, all the way home, looking at some figure   
that looked like the old man. The whole time he was thinking: I never got him.   
I'm still it!  
At the gates to the house, Tenchi and Ryo-chan were met by Azaka,   
Kamidake, Ayeka, Ryoko, and....The old Man!!!  
"Oh, wait...My bad... I was just imagining things."  
Anywho...  
Ayeka gives a dainty bow to tenchi and kindly says, "Welcome home Tenchi,   
How was your day?"  
But, all this was drowned out by Ryoko appearing and screaming, "Hi   
TENCHI!" and Hugging around his neck almost choking him.  
Tenchi was hardly able to mumble, "LET GO RYOKO!!!"  
Ayeka runs over and grabs Tenchi away from Ryoko saying, "Leave Tenchi   
alone!"  
Ryoko grabs him back and exclaims, "He's Mine!"  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!" said a mysterious voice from behind a tree. Ayeka an Tenchi look   
to see an old man waving at them, and disappearing in a puff of smoke just as   
Ryoko looks over.  
"Who said that?" asked Ryoko.  
"That old man who was just over there..."  
"What old man? Oh, well..."  
  
  
  
  
THE END (OF THIS EVIL STORY FOR NOW BUT THERE WILL BE MORE. SOON. VERY   
SOON.)  
(EVIL CLAP OF THUNDER)  
NEXT EPISODE:NO NEED FOR SUPERSTITION! It's unquestionably the sequal to this   
plotless episode!  
  
new writer"bwahaha! I have hijacked this fic and now only nonsence will reign   
the land!!!  
all of the people at the masaki household looked around in search of the   
mysterous voice who claimed to be the writer. "I thaught this fic was over."   
said ryoko.   
meanwhile the old man popde out of a nearby bush and cassualy walked up to   
the small crowd and said "me too"   
Old writer "Hey give me back my fic!!" looks at old writer "what are   
you doing here and no I'll never give up ths fic!" glares at new writer   
"wanna bet!?"   
draws back a moment then says without an ounce of fear in his voice "you   
can't FORCE me to give this fic up, I'm the writer now and you can't defeat me."   
he said smugly   
"what make you think that YOU a lowly... friend of the writer AND fan-fic   
stealer could ever stand up to me the orignal writer? the only reason you even   
were able to steal this fic was because of the fact that I went to the bathroom   
and to get a snack."   
with a confident look in his eyes "when I assumed the position of writer   
I assumed all the powers pertaining thereunto" he stated smugly "and besides I   
have made some changes while you were gone" he said even more smugly than his   
last statement   
"maby so but I can still stop you from writing anything" "we'll see   
about that" with an evil grin he looked at the old writer and yelled   
"security!!!"   
at that moment shampoo, ukyo, and akane burst into the room and beat   
up the old writer then left "uhg! you did make some changes but that woln't   
stop me"   
"wait a moment, the best is yet to come" at that moment a giant purple   
foot with a nike emblim on the bottem crashed through the roof   
"good god! is that EVA unit 1!?"   
you bet! hey shinji go ahead and take a 5 minute break!" shinji noded   
and headed off towards NERV   
"ok fine I CAN'T defeat you but why don't we co-write this story?"   
"co-write? hmmmmm... let me think about that for a sec..." as he sits   
there visions if dancing bannas and singing cats fills his head with the   
ocasinal shiny sphere that tells him to obeay his thitst by drinking a sprite in   
a gas staion bathroom in toronto   
after waiting for 3 hours the old writer finnaly could not take it any   
longer "WELL! have you ddecided yet!?"   
"oh... um... sure why not" and so the unholly alignce was born  
":what just happnened?"tenchi asked  
"I have no idea" said ryoko  
they all stood around looking bewildered untill the chapeter finished  
"is it over yet" aked tenchi  
"yes it is now go to sleep"  
"k, night"  
"can I have a cookie?"  
"no, you know you you can't sleep for at least an hour after you eat a   
cokie"  
"pleese"  
"no"  
"comon"  
"no"  
"be youre friend"  
"no"  
"aww, your mean"  
"ok fine you can have a cookie. happy now? what you want some milk? ok   
fine... here... now drink it all down so you grow up to be big and strong, what   
you don't want to? fine go ahead and have britile bones when your old... se if I   
care... now go to bed... yes the fic is over, go to bed, every one else did and   
I can't end this fic untill you are in bed, comon the readers are geting   
restless... good boy, goodnight  
  
the end (finnaly) of this evil story (for now) untill   
next time this is one of your evil writers saying... BWAHAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!  
  
oxxxxx|[{::::::::::::Credits to George Gurchinoff: Writer A.K.A. OLD WRITER   
oxxxxx|[{;;;;;;;;;;;;Thanks to James Harrison: Writer's strange friend and   
collaborator A.K.A. NEW WRITER.  
oxxxxx|[{************Send comments to: gslll@hotmail.com or   
anime_fan_93433@yahoo.com  



	2. no need for the old man

The new rules of engagement:  
""= Writer #1  
{}= Writer #1 (thinking)  
""= Writer #2  
{}= Writer #2 (thinking)  
= Writer event  
""= Writers in unison  
{}= Writers thinking in unison  
{}= Character thought  
Old rules:  
We used to have some.... but.....they've been...ummm..."fixed".  
There was also a rule about the fics making some kind of sense.....oh, wait,   
nevermind...  
  
  
"So, let's start our story, 'TENCHI:RETURN OF THE OLD MAN!'."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! The title of the story was supposed to be...'THE OLD MAN   
STRIKES BACK!'."  
  
"No, it was 'TENCHI: A NEW OLD MAN'!"  
  
The whole Star Wars cast appears out of nowhere. Luke and Vader each take a   
writer and begin to "Force Strangle" him.  
  
"Huh, Think you're all High and Mighty..." he gasped, "...Think you can beat   
us? We're the writers!"  
  
"SECURITY!!!"  
  
Ukio runs in the door and smashes The scrawny bodied Mark Hamill, and his   
would-be-sweetheart, Carrie Fisher! Then, an entire regiment of SpacePolice-  
Policemen run in, taking most of the minor characters out, one-by-one and   
leaving Vader, and the little cratures like Jawas and Ewoks. Shampoo runs in   
with Mousse following close behind."  
"You I kill!" yelled Shampoo, smashing Vader with her bonbouri.  
  
As Vader is smashed, Writer #1 pushes a button, opening the ceiling. People   
clear out of the way as a giagantic, purple foot, with a Nike emblem on the   
bottom, comes crashing down, smashing the little creatures with a 'SPLAT'!  
  
"Thanks Shinji!"  
  
"No Problem!" Shinji shouts back, turning back towards NERV.  
  
With the rude interruption gone, The writers get back to...what else...Writ--  
screwing around.  
  
"So, back to names for this episode..."  
  
"I think that we should name it 'TENCHITENCHITENCHI'"  
  
"NO! How 'bout 'Tenchi: The day that didn't make sense'"  
  
"But that's every day in our stories..."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Hello? Am I late?" asks Tenchi, as he tries to sneak into the building.  
  
"No, we haven't started yet..."  
  
"...oh, good," he said, relieved.  
  
"We'll call you when we're ready."  
  
Tenchi walks out of the building. Outside, he is met by a horde of horny   
women. After a couple seconds, a beam sword is ignited as Ryoko scares the   
women off. Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kyone, Mihoshi, and Ryoko then pick Tenchi up   
off the ground, and carry him off to a discreet location.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Somewhere where we're gonna' have "fun"!" answered Ryoko.  
  
"I'm scared!" screamed Tenchi likle a little girl.  
  
"You should be..." replied Ayeka.  
  
"Sasami too?" asked Tenchi, horrified.  
  
"Yes, Sasami too..." answered Kyone.  
  
"Who's pinching my ass?" asked Tenchi, even more horrified.  
  
"I am!" said Mihoshi.  
  
"You've been a very good boy, Tenchi! We're going to "reward" you!" said Washu.  
  
...meanwhile, back at the studio...  
  
"Lucky bastard!"  
  
"Why does he have women "rewarding" him?"  
  
"He's got a hot ass..I mean...."  
  
"Is there something you havn't told me?"  
  
"No, I didn't type that!"  
  
They hear tippity-tappiting under the table, and look to see what it is. The   
Funny-looking old man was typing on a compact keyboard.  
"Hehe, they'll never know..." he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Ooops, you caught me..." said the old man dissapearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Damn, why'd we have to go and give him that power?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Writer #2 picks up a paperweight and throws it over his shoulder. The old   
man, who was sneaking in the window, was hit directly on the nose, and   
dissapeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Jeez...He's worse than cockroaches..."  
  
"Hey, I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sure, lets get the backup writer. Where's Tenchi?  
  
"He's off gettin' screwed, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lucky bastard!"  
  
"Get E.T. then..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
E.T. comes to the typewriter.  
  
  
----Rule change: When someone fills in for the writers, they mark with this:   
{""}  
  
  
{"E.T. Write story. E.T. Write good. E.T. Phone home. E.T. Phone clone at   
home. E.T. phone clone at home with phone. Gooood. E.T. Poet! E.T. Write   
Haiku:  
Falling upside-down.  
Wet the bed last night...real wet,  
Bush laughs mockingly.  
E.T. Also write song! ...No want to hear? ...Why not? ...audience sucks!  
Want to hear 'nother poem?:  
Like Pornography,  
Have lots of fun all night long  
Masturbating good.  
  
...No Like? Brother F.U. like lots!"}  
  
  
A faint "SECURITY" was heard from the direction of the local McDonalds.   
Suddenly, a Gigantic purple foot with a Nike emblem on the bottom breaks through   
the ceiling, killing E.T. instantly.  
  
"Damn! You forgot to open the ceiling!"  
  
"Oops. I'll fix it."  
  
Writer #2 snapped his fingers, fixing the ceiling.  
  
"Damn that E.T.! I should have known he wasn't trustworthy enough to carry out   
our duties."  
  
Yeah, but...HEY! Doesn't Tenchi have a cell phone?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Give him a call!"  
  
A phone appears on the table. Which Writer #2 picks up.  
  
"Hello?" answered Tenchi, a bit faintly.  
  
"Hello? Tenchi? We need a replacement writer."  
  
"Why can't you write?"  
  
"We're eating lunch..."  
  
"With our girlfriends..." he whispered."  
  
"..yeah, with our girlfriends. Say hello, um, Mink!"  
  
He puts his fingers to his neck, cleared his throat and..."Konichiwa!" A   
perfect facsimile.  
  
"what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Not dubbed...?"  
  
"oh. ok."  
  
"Don't forget my girlfriend: Mima!" He picked up a second phone.  
  
"Hello" another perfect facsimile.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there soon."  
  
"by the way? How was it? with the girls, I mean."  
  
"oh, well, they took me to an amusement park."  
  
"Kinky!"  
  
"they took me on a roller coaster, I think it was called The Liquifier."  
  
"Wow, really kinky!"  
  
"I thought you had motion sickness..."  
  
"I do. That's how they "rewarded" me."  
  
"oh, so you really got screwed, didn't you."  
  
"yep."  
  
"sorry about the bastard thing..."  
  
"it's fine"  
  
"take some Dramamine."  
  
"I did. It worked for the first five times, but after that..."  
  
"oooooo...."  
  
"well, here I come."  
  
"alright, thanks. bye."  
  
"yeah, bye. Have fun with Mink and Mima."  
  
"We will..."  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
They both hang up and pick up again. #1 dials Mima, and #2 dials Mink.  
"Hello?"  
"muushimuushi" "Hello?"  
"Hi, Mink?" "Hi, Mima?"  
"will you go out with me?  
"nani?" "What?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
click  
"They hung up!"  
  
  
{"Hi, Tenchi here! I've been asked to write in the place of te regular writers.   
Hmmm, les'see now. That's strange: It seems the writers haven't written anything   
worth writing."}  
  
Phone rings  
  
{"Hello?"}  
  
"That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Yeah, you try writing on an empty stomach! ok, bye"  
  
click  
  
{"Oh, well. I'll start from scratch...Now, where to begin..."}  
  
"Good morning Tenchi!" said all the girs in unison.  
It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning. Tenchi was able to sleep in as late as   
he wanted to, Sasami made a large breakfast like usual, Mihoshi was still   
sleeping, Washu wasn't blowing things up, Kyone was by the garden, minding her   
own business, Ayeka and Ryoko were calmly watching TV together without arguing.  
Life was perfect... {"ahhhh...."}  
...except for the annoying buzzing of cicadas! Damn those cicadas! If they   
weren't around I'd have a perfect day! I can't believe thos things don't shut up   
once in a while!  
  
The scene shifts to the garde where Kyone is happily speaking with the cicadas.   
What?! speaking?! with cicadas?! What has this world come to?! Kyone grinned   
one of those grins that make people nervous, and turned to the house.  
  
"Go, My little friends!" she screamed.  
  
The scene shifts again to Mihoshi sleeping in her bed. Well, sort of in her   
bed...as much of her bed that she can actually sleep in while she has twisted   
around to be spread over most of the other beds in the room. Mihoshi slept   
soundly, as one of Kyone's "friends" slowly crept up to her. It crawled into   
her ear, and immediatly replaced her brain. (yes, she does have a brain...of   
sorts) Mihoshi sat up, stood up, ran out the door, and began hitting her head   
against the wall.  
  
Tenchi, upon hearing the slamming sound, ran up the stairs to find that Mihoshi   
had knocked herself out. After a closer inspection, Tenchi saw a cicada   
crawling out of her ear.  
  
"It's one of those damned cicadas! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just doing my job, I'm on break. Where's the grub?"  
  
"Down stairs, to the right. In the kitchen, but- Hey! Since when can cicadas   
talk?"  
  
"Since last week when the union began to protect us."  
  
"Oh, okay- Hey! Since when do bugs have unions!?"  
  
"Since we wrote the writers, and they never replied saying we couldn't, so we   
did."  
  
"Oh....like that guy who's selling the moon?" (Yes there really is a man who's   
selling the moon. It was on the news. Go to ***NOTE*** at the bottom for more   
info.)  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Tenchi carried Mihoshi to her bed and walked back down stairs.  
  
The scene changes once again to Ayeka, Ryoko and Noboiyuki watching TV.   
....Well, not quite watching TV....  
  
Tenchi, walking to the kitchen oversaw Ryoko and Ayeka passionatly making out   
with eachother on the couch, "If you want us to write lemons, let us know!   
Don't just sit there and expect us to write them. It's this new thing they call   
"Reader input" ever heard of it?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?" he said, more confused than he was surprised and   
excited.  
  
Noboiyuki, very casually replied, "Catching it on tape."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka, on the couch, had nothing to say, for they were lip-locked, and   
tuning everything else out.  
  
"Dad, STOP DOING THAT!"  
  
"I will, once I run out of tapes and batteries..."  
  
Tenchi looked over to see a three foot tall pyramid of tapes, and an A/C cable   
connecting the camera to the outlet on the wall. As soon as things began to get   
X-rated, Tenchi kicked the camera out of Noboiuki's hands.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The camera flew for what seemed like minutes, until, by some bazaar twist of   
fate, hit Ayeka and Ryoko at the same time, knocking two, confused cicadas out   
of their ears. Ryoko and Ayeka pull apart from teach other in shock and   
confusion, then smile and continued where they left off.  
  
Tenchi hung his head, and sighed. He walked out of the room, dragging a kicking   
and screaming Noboiyuki. As the door closed, you could hear Tenchi mutter, "Get   
a room."  
  
And they had. They had the Living-ROOM.  
  
"C'mon ask us to write a lemon! Please! The only limitation to our infinite   
writer powers, is that we're not able to write lemons unless we are asked   
to...please ask us! We're Dyin' to torture you with something different"  
  
Tenchi returns from the bathroom  
  
{"Hey! What are you two doing back? I thought you had dates..."}  
  
"Well, we finished aour dates."  
  
"Yeah, and they went home."  
  
{"C'mon! I wen to the bathroom, and now you're here. I thought you were going   
to let me write!"}  
  
"We did."  
  
"We saw the part that said --life was perfect...-- and thought it needed   
livening up."  
  
{"You guys suck! Well, Explain why you're back so early..."}  
  
"Well, it all started when our dates went home..."  
  
flashback  
  
"Maybe we should wrtie a prequel..." suggested Writer #2.  
  
flash back pauses  
  
"We should use our names..."  
  
{"What ever! just go!"}  
  
flashback continues  
  
"What a great idea... but what are we going to write a prequel to?" asked   
George, aka Writer #1.  
  
"Lets say this chapter is a prequel."  
  
"What to?"  
  
"The next chapter!"  
  
"have we written that yet?"  
  
"no, but the readers don't know that! They'll believe anything we say!"  
  
"Yeah, they're so gullible."  
  
"and besides...even if they find out, we'll tell them lawn gnomes did it."  
  
"yeah, lawn gnomes..."  
  
"Bwahahahahahaha" they laughed evily together.  
  
"are you done with your dessert yet?" asked James.  
  
"Not quite... don't rush me! I like to savor my desserts."  
  
"alright, fine! Savor your desserts! I'm gonna go wander around the park   
aimlessly for a while." James looks over at George. George continues to "savor"   
his dessert.  
  
later  
  
"alright! that's 5 to 1! You're goin' down Old Man!" exclaimed James, out of   
breath.  
  
"you're good-- 1on1!" The old man whistles, and 4 old men pop out of a nearby   
bush.  
  
"Do I get to pick my own team?"  
  
"of course..."  
  
James's snaps his fingers and the opening line-up of the Lakers pops out of   
nowhere. He points to one of them, "you! go warm that bench! and When I win,   
which i will, that bench better be mighty warm!"  
  
"what makes you think you're gonna win?"  
  
"I gotta hunch..."  
  
moments later  
  
"I can't believe I lost 0 to 10!" whined james. "You, Laker-boys, you're   
fired!"  
  
"wait! i'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. I challenge you to a dance-  
off!"  
  
"haha! you may be good at B-ball, but you can't beat me at dancing!"  
  
a bit later  
  
"So, how to dance....Break dancing? you won. Square dancing? I won.   
Riverdancing? I guess that's all there is left..."  
  
"don't we need more people?"  
  
"yeah..." snapps his fingers, and tons of old men and James' appear.  
  
the old me say in unison: "let's go!"  
  
the music began. Everyone was lined up on oppsite sides of the court, dancing   
their feet off. After a few moments, everyone was integrated into a big line.   
George, done "savoring" his dessert, walked by.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"huh?" the other James' dissapear along with the old men in a gigantic puff of   
smoke. "nothing!"  
  
"you left while I was eating and now you're riverdancing with the old man?"  
  
"well I couldn't stand watching your orgasmic reaction of eating icecream..."  
  
"it's been a while since I had rocky road..."  
  
flashback ends  
  
"well, to make a long story short, I'll never conga again."  
  
"Don't worry George, the sheep will be fine! He'll walk a bit funny, but   
he'll be okay!"  
  
tenchi just stares, then turns away in disgust and walks home.   
  
The End.  
  
  
  
"alright! let's start that fic now."  
"it's over already"  
"really?"  
"yeah. look up there^. it says: The End"  
"oh well, we'll start it next chapter."  
  
  
  
and they never conga'd again...  
  
  
***NOTE***  
about the moon thing: some guy wrote to the american and russian gov. asking if   
he could own the moon. since they never replied, he assumed it was okay. He   
also claims that he owns all the other planets as well.  
  
Thanks for reading this crap. We should be shot!   
Send comments to Animemaster6@yahoo.com  
or, send flames to whocares@whatthehelldoyouknowanyway.com  
Send supenas to 777 WereInnocent Ln ItWasn'tUs, CA 12345  



End file.
